Project Summary/Abstract: Herein we propose the acquisition of a Sub-micron High-resolution Micro-computed X- ray Tomography (Micro-CT) system. This system will augment and expand the array of research tools available to the Biological and Biomedical research community, as well as support researchers in the Bio-Inspired Materials Community. The proposed instrument, the Zeiss Xradia 520 Versa 3D X-ray microscope, has a one of a kind dual stage magnification technology, which enables sub-micron high-resolution images for large specimens. The system achieves a true spatial resolution of 0.7 ?m with a minimum achievable voxel size of 70 nm. The system incorporates the scintillator-coupled visible light microscope optics, which converts X-rays to visible light and provides subsequent magnification before reaching the detector. The detector has enhanced absorption contrast which allows the instrument to achieve superior contrast by maximizing the collection efficiency of low energy photons while minimizing collection of contrast- reducing high energy photons. This microscope architecture allows users to take synchrotron quality images with the highest, non-destructive, 3D resolution. Moreover, the system will enable acquisition of images with excellent compositional contrast for cellular and subcellular features, soft tissue, bones, biomaterials, polymers, for both low and high atomic number materials and other materials of low contrast.